Cuando Caiga el Sol
by Haruka Namikaze
Summary: [DeG/AU/YAOI] Todas las noches se sentaba a asperarlo, justo en el mismo lugar, hasta que el sol se dignaba a salir diciendole con burla que él no había llegado. Él sabía que volvería, pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza al recordar los tiempos vividos a su lado y compararlos con los años en su ausencia. (-2009-)


Hi! Esto es un OoC viejo y deforme :$ (?) XD

**Nº 08**  
**Drabble / Shonen-ai**  
**Fandom:** Dir en Grey  
**Pairing:** Kyo x Toshiya  
**Género:** AU, "sobrenatural"  
**Advertencia:** OoC  
**-2009-**

* * *

**Cuando Caiga el Sol**  
by. Handaru (Haruka Namikaze)

.

.

Hoy como todos los días al caer el sol, se sentaba a la orilla de ese inmenso mar que cada noche se confundía con el cielo oscuro.

Su mirada negra siempre fija al firmamento, siempre brillosa y opaca a la vez, soltando lágrimas de añoranza; siempre con una sonrisa de melancolía y esperanzada en el suave rostro de porcelana.

Su cabello negro azulado, ya largo, oscilaba parsimonioso con el suave hálito de esa brisa nocturna.

Su cuerpo delgado y esbelto se mantenía siempre en la misma posición, estático, casi durmiente, esperando paciente por toda la noche, hasta unos instantes antes de salir el sol para nuevamente regresar al anochecer, luego de ''cenar''

Su mente siempre divagaba en recuerdos lejanos, pero visibles con claridad. Llegando inevitablemente a momentos de tristeza y alegrías que hasta ahora le hacían sentir frustración. Era increíble lo mal que podía sentirse sin su presencia.

Habían pasado ya 85 años desde su partida, aquella noche lejana a la orilla de ese mar donde juró que volvería, donde le dedicó un último ''te amo'' y un beso con sabor a dulce melancolía.

_Bajo esa luna resplandeciente, en esa noche sin estrellas, se encontraban dos figuras a una distancia prudente. Siempre a la orilla de ese puente donde se conocieron la primera vez._  
_  
-No te... Vayas… Por favor – Se dejó escuchar la voz llorosa de un alto joven de cabello negro azulado. Su mirada entristecida siempre fija en las orbes del chico frente a él._  
_  
-Debo irme Toto… Kaoru me necesita- respondió el rubio de baja estatura. Su mirada melancólica no se separaba de su amado que lloraba sin impedimentos- …Sabes que hay que buscar a Die_  
_  
-Por favor Kyo… No me dejes- Pidió entre llantos _  
_  
-Toshiya… - Musitó entristecido mientras se cercaba para abrazarlo – Volveré, te lo juro – Aseguró limpiándole el rostro_  
_  
-…Entonces, te esperaré – Sonrió. Con mucha tristeza lo aceptó_  
_  
-Te amo- Lo besó queriéndole trasmitir sus sentimientos más puros_

Se prometió a sí mismo esperarlo, recordando los momentos vividos juntos a él. Memorizando sus facciones y cantando a la luna las canciones que él solía cantarle antes de dormirse en su pecho, pensando que tal vez en ese mismo momento el estaría observándola, escuchándolo cantar mientras susurraba un ''te amo''

Añoraba esos cálidos momentos en que estaban juntos, solos los dos, sin importar nada ni nadie, solo ellos dos, abrazados bajo la melodía de su respiración y con ese aroma tan especial y atractivo que desprendía su cuerpo.

Levantó su mirada entristecida a la luna, dos lágrimas cristalinas se hicieron presentes surcando sus enrojecidas mejillas. Aún cantaba en leves murmullos

_-Toshiya… - La voz grave del rubio se dejó escuchar entre las penumbras de la habitación_  
_  
-Dime… - Respondió al llamado de su amado el joven azabache, acurrucándose más en el pecho del mayor._  
_  
-…Prométeme… - Comenzó a hablar acomodándose en la cama para que el otro estuviera cómodo -…Prométeme que pase lo que pase… Siempre… Me amarás – Pidió con la mirada posada en lo que el percibía como el techo de la habitación._  
_  
-Pero que dices Kyo?...- Habló el otro con burla mientras volteaba a mirarlo, percibiendo su silueta al instante –Por supuesto que siempre te amaré. Pase lo que pase. Eso no tienes que preguntarlo- Sonrió y le besó fugazmente los labios, volviéndose a colocar en su pecho._  
_  
-…Si, es cierto…- Sonrió con melancolía mirando la cabellera que a penumbras percibía como azabache y posando su mirada un tanto acuosa al techo nuevamente -…Te amo- susurró abrasándolo con más firmeza mientras una lágrima rebelde salía de sus ojos cerrados –''Voy a extrañarte'' – se dijo a sí mismo_  
_  
-Yo también te amo Kyo – Respondió sonriendo y con ojos cerrados sin percatarse de que su pareja se dormía entre lágrimas_

Unas pisadas a su espalda le sacaron de sus recuerdos parando automáticamente de cantar. Lentamente volteó para mirar a la persona que lo interrumpía. Cuando lo observó, su mirada se suavizó. Frente a él estaba una figura más que conocida.

-Kyo…- Musitó aún con lágrimas en su rostro. Frente a él, su persona más especial, por la que todas las noches esperaba paciente en ese muelle.  
Se levantó con cuidado sin apartar su mirada de la del joven rubio frente a él, acercándose con temor de que fuera una ilusión quedando a solo unos centímetros de él.

-…Pensé que ya no me esperarías Toto… - Dejó salir observándolo tiernamente alzando su mano para limpiar su rostro. Su mirada no había cambiado mucho, a pesar de aparentar ser un poco más severa, seguía mostrándole el mismo cariño –… Te extrañé mucho – Admitió

-… Yo también Kyo… - Cerró sus ojos dejándose acariciar por esas manos que tanto extrañaba, la sostuvo entre las suyas y sin pensarlo más lo abrazó con fuerza siendo correspondido al instante.

Después de tanto tiempo por fin se volvían a encontrar, por fin se sentían y esta vez si sería para siempre… Literalmente

* * *

Acepto tomatazos y stripteases :'D


End file.
